Astrid's new powers
by Theawsomewriter
Summary: Astrid finds out she has some cool powers but there is always a price for powers and this one is fainting or getting hurt.Hiccup does not want Astrid to keep doing her new ability because he is scared she will get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid was flying with Stormfly. She felt a bit tired so she headed back Astrid arrived she was startled because her little brother walked up to her she clunched her fist to hit but heard someone talking. Astrid tought she was tired and was hearing things so she went to bed.

Hiccup: Ok class today we are going dragon searching.

Fishlegs: We wont search any dangerous dragons will we ?

Astrid:Oh come on man up !

The kids devided so they could go search for new dragons, suddenly Astrid saw a whispering death. She felt like it was calling up to her. Even tough she was scared she decided to go near to it. When she touched him she saw all its history it was like a vision. Astrid saw the whole life of this whispering death in a few seconds just by touching it.

Astrid ran away quickly. While she was running she accidentaly fell on Hiccup.

Hiccup: Astrid whats wrong why were you runnin ?

Astrid: Umm... nothing. Listen I have to go ok ?

Hiccup: Ok . if you need anything tell me.

Astrid: Sure.

With that she gave him a quick kiss and ran.

Astrid was so confused this never happened to her. She decided to go talk to Gothi.

Gothi told her (by writing on sand) that she had special powers that she could see and communicate with dragons it was a very rare thing.

Astrid : Wow I never new that, thanks Gothi I have to go now.

In the evening she decided to tell Hiccup everything since he was her boyfriend.

Astrid: Hey Hiccup can I tell you something?

Hiccup: Sure

Astrid told Hiccup what happened and what Gothi told her.

Hiccup: Wow that is cool.

Astrid: Well not really because after I have the vision I feel a huge pain in my heart I almost passed out when I touched the whispering death.

Hiccup: Well that is not good.

Astrid: I am going to try to what I did with the whispering death to Stormfly since the dragons dont get hurt.

Hiccup: What if you hurt yourself?

Astrid: Well I have to try.

Astrid went to Stormfly she touched her gently at first nothing happened but suddenly she had the vision. Astrid kept seeing but it hurt her finally she could not take the pain anymore she let go and fainted.

Hiccup: Astrid !

Astrid woke up she felt weak but mannaged to get up.

Astrid: Well I saw the vision now I am going to try and communicate with her.

Hiccup: Are you crazy what if you die you never tried communicating with a dragon.

Astrid: I have to do it!

Astrid walked to Stormfly once again and touched her gently and weirdly they where sending messages from their brains to each other.

Astrid: That didnt hurt.

Hiccup: What did you do ?

Astrid: Well I kind of spoke with Stormfly by sending messages with my brain.

Hiccup: Well that is cool but you shouldnt do it again.

Astrid Why not?

Hiccup: Well because to communicate with dragons first you have to see their past and that hurts you and I was so scared watching you suffer like blushed and said goodbye to Hiccup because it was late and Hiccup kissed her and decided to talk about it the next day.

Hiccup: Snotlout could you please calm Hookfang down!

Snotlout: I dont know whats happening to him.

Astrid: I will tell you.

Astrid walked to Hookfang and touched him she she saw his past it was scary he almost died twice while fighting a viking. After that she communicated with him.

Tuffnut: What just happened?

Astrid was bleeding from her nose because she touched him.

Astrid: Snotlout he is acting like this because you arent caring for him enough.

Snotlout: And how would you know that?

Astrid and Hiccup explained everything.

Fishlegs: Oh you are so lucky I wish I could speak with meetlug all day long.

Hiccup: Well she gets hurt and she shouldnt be doing that a lot it might damage her.

Astrid: It is ok Hiccup the pain goes away after a couple of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was walking towards the great hall when suddenly he saw a huge crowd and some dragons. He decided to find out what is happening.

Hiccup: Hei dad why is everybody here?

Stoik: Well Tuffnut told the village that Astrid has powers and now everybody wants her to touch the dragons so they can see.

Stoik: Ok everybody go home and give the girl some space !

Everybody went home and Stoik invited Astrid to come at his house because he needs to talk to her.

Stoik: Listen you saw what evreybody was doing out there so I was thinking why dont you go work with Gobber he fixes teeths of dragons and you will find what there problem is.

Hiccup: No, Astrid feels pain when she does that.

Stoik: Well I did not know that. Then forget it why hurt yourself for the dragons.

Astrid: It is ok I will do it.

Hiccup: What!

Astrid: I have to help the dragons. Listen when I went to visit Gothi she told me that I was born to protect dragons she said that it was dangerous but that is why I was born.

Hiccup: So you are saying that your life is not precious?

Astrid: No I am saying that I have to do this for the dragons.

Hiccup: You know I love dragons but your health comes first so you cant do that.

Astrid: If I dont do this I will live the rest of my life thinking that I rejected helping dragons.

Stoik: Ok why dont we try this and see how it works out if we see you are going trough lots of pain we will stop it.

Hiccup didnt like the idea but there was no point in arguing.

A week had passed since she started her "job" she was so week and she hated it. Hiccup noticed that.

Hiccup: Hey Astrid.

Astrid: Hi.

Hiccup: I have an idea.

Astrid: Idea about what ?

Hiccup: well since you want to help dragons why dont you only help them when they are in real need that way you wont feel pain for nothing.

Astrid: maybe you are right some people are bringing dragons to me and the dragons dont even have anything they say its for a check up.

Hiccup: Well that is harsh. Plus you arent even getting paid for you work.

Astrid: you are right .


End file.
